A Complicated Life
by LaylaGreene
Summary: Maryanne has had two best friends her entire life. She has a family and a soon-to-be little brother. She has a great life. Then, her friends:left, her mother:murdered, her brother:sent to an orphanage. In her mother's will, it states that Maryanne should move and change identities. There in a new town, she meets her old friends. But, there are more complications to come. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

I am having the nightmare, again. I only see flashes: the knocking, the locket, hearing the gunshot.

NNOOOO! I wake up, breathing heavily. I hated that dream. Ever since the incident I never had a peaceful sleep.

"Ariel, are you ok?!" my Aunt Morgan asked. She is wearing, as usual, pajamas with a fairy and flower print. All on a light pink background. Oh, and my name is not Ariel. It's Maryanne Marissa Macena. I am using the fake name, Layla Brima (in case the murderer tries looking for me). Auntie Morgan calls me Ariel because of my red hair and deep "sea" blue eyes.

"I'm ok, Auntie. I just had the nightmare again." I stammer.

"Oh good! I thought you were worried about tomorrow." she croons, pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm ok. I just wished I had my friends back. Someone like Castiel or Nathaniel." I was friends with two boys from kindergarden to fifth grade. We were opposites. Nathaniel was a respectful straight A student. Castiel was the outrageous rebel. I was a music-lover who loved basketball. I loved reading books and I was very serious when it came to grades. Although, you could see me skipping homework and going to a party. My mom and dad called me "opposite factor." Castiel and Nathaniel moved out of town in the sixth grade. I wonder if they are still close with me gone. They must be. I moved in the middle of the eleventh grade because of the incident.

"If you want, I could bring out The Little Mermaid and we could-"

"No, I'm fine really," I interrupt. I am not in the mood see The Little Mermaid again. "I just need to try to sleep again."

"Ok," she says. "Now, just dream of true love and go to sleep." she exits before I can comment. She knows I don't want to get married or have love. I have learned that love is a distraction. Something that can't be attained. I have had many boys who said that they would love me forever. Then, a better offer came along, and they would leave. Besides, I already lost my best friends, gave up my brother, and saw my mother die. Haven't I suffered enough?!

My eyelids become heavy at the thought of finally having a peaceful sleep. I was wrong. I had another nightmare. this one was different. I saw a girl running in the rain through the forest. Her breath was ragged. I could see she desparately needed rest. I swear i could hear her heart beat. Although, it wasn't a "beat," it was more like a hum. Her long hair seems as if it was washed in mud. The mud sometimes went on her face or eyes, causing her to trip then catch herself. She stumbles on a root and falls. Lightning flashes, making the whole scene take on a white background then flashes back to the dark forest. The girl is nowhere in sight. The next thing I hear is a gunshot.

I wake up with a gasp. I look at the clock to see that it's 6:37 A.M. I take a long shower and try to be calm for my first day at Sweet Amoris. I wash my long red hair more than usual, as if I was that girl, trying to wash all the mud out. I turn to my closet. I have so many clothes that are not me. I have definite girly and goth , I throw on a dress-like shirt with a floral design and stretchy black leggings. I get a bracelet based on one of my favorite bands called Winged Skull. I place my hair in a messy bun. I put on a black messenger boy's cap. I always hated being called Ariel on my first day. I put on some black sandals and go to the kitchen.

Seeing that my aunt isn't there, I grab a piece of bread and head to school.

"Ariel, wait! I have a present for you!" she screams. Out of nowhere, she pulls on my arm and leads me to the parking lot.

Before me is a red car with a big blue bow on the top. Is it for me?

"Your mother wanted you to have it." I suddenly closed my eyes, preventing the tears. I recall my mother saying, "I promise you that when your seventeen I will get you that red car." I remember her and me out in a parking lot. I couldn't help but stare at a red sportscar. I already started thinking about what i would drive at the age of ten. My mother cought me staring and promised me that she would get me a car, just like that. I hug my Auntie Morgan, the crazy one in the fairy costume.

"I love you, thank you." She let's go.

"Now, don't forget the keys." she says dangling a pair of keys and a Winged Skull keychain attached to a simple ring in front of my face.

I take the keys, say thank you again, and start to drive to school.


	2. First Encounter

I park my red car in front of Sweet Amoris high. It's a weird name, but what can I do. Automatically, I see clusters of students mingling. I don't think I'll mingle yet. I came in the middle of February, so i still have to learn who's who.

Finding a comfortable spot under a tree, I expect to wait until 8:00, which is in one hour. I take out my MP3 and listen to Winged Skull for a long while. Then, my sun is blocked.

"Hey, new girl." says a voice. I take out my earbuds and look up. A boy with a Winged Skull T-Shirt and leather jacket. I can tell he dyed his hair red.

"That's my spot," he continues.

"Well, I got here first. Nice taste in music, though. Now, if you don't mind I will listen to Winged Skull," I tell him. All he does is smirks.

"Well, now that is something you don't see every day."

"What? You don't see a girly girl listening to Winged Skull. Well, then I guess I am unique." I stand up and hold out my hand.

"Hey, I'm Layla Brima." The boy rejects the handshake.

"Name's Castiel." Castiel! He's one if the used-to-be best friends. I can tell him my true identity, right? He was one of my best friends, I can trust him. Wait, no! What am I thinking? The point of changing my name was for no one to know who I am. I can't tell him or anyone anything. I must keep my mouth shut.

"You're new?" he questions, cocking his head.

"That obvious, huh?" I say. I look at my watch. It's 7:30, I might as well be looking for the pricipal.

"Gotta go. See ya around, Cast," I say walking away.

"What did you call me?" he questions. Oh, great! In our old school, I was the only one who called him that.

"Cast. Is that ok?" He looks at me in confusion. He shrugs it off. Then he leisurely sits at the base of the tree and listens to his MP3. He is such a mystery. I roll my eyes as I reach the front doors. I push through and find a plump stout old lady. She is dressed in a dull pink with her gray hair fashioned into a neat bun a the crown of her head.

"Hello, Ms. Brima. Welcome to Sweet Amoris. I'm the principal, Mrs. Elidie." she says.

"Pleased to meet you. I was told that i need to check my enrollment," I say

"Yes, you need see The student body president. He should be in there," she instructed, pointing to a door near me.

"Thank you." Yes, I know how to be polite. My mother came from a fancy family. I am only polite when I am in front of someone who is older than me. I start to walk there when a girl with ginger-colored walked up to me.

"Hey. My name is Iris. I hope you like it here." she says.

"Thanks. My name is Layla. I guess I'll see you around."

"See ya." she says while walking away.

I continue towards the student council room. Since the door was left ajar, I silently walk in. I see a young man surrounded by a few stacks of paper. He is too busy shuffling through papers to notice me.

"Hello. I'm new here and i was told to check my enrollment forms." i say. The boy turns around. Oh my gosh! The same blonde shaggy hair and golden brown eyes rrom fifth grade are looking at me. It's Nathaniel! He hasn't changed. Which is good. He looks even more handsome than in fifth grade. The blonde hair fames his pale face. The golden brown eyes look into mine, having me freeze in my spot. Wait a minute! I shouldn't be doing this! I can't be in love. Push the thought down, Maryanne!

I look down at my feet and feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I catch a glimpse of him blushing slightly.

"Umm... Let's see... Layla right?" he says turning around. I finally look up. Note to self: slap yourself when you get home. I start pinching myself. I usually do that whenever i start having a crush. This is to remind myself not to pursue. "Yes" i reply.

He turns back to me, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh! I hear that there is an enrollment fee." i remember. I reach into my pocket and grab $20. I hand it to him.

"Actually, it's ten dollars more." he says with a smile. I smile back while digging through my wallet, pull out a ten and place it in his hand.

"Well, it's really five dollars less." he says playfully, giving me back five bucks.

"Oh wow. So, Mr. President is actually pretty bad," I joke, playfully slapping him in the arm. That's weird. In the fifth grade, he was usually uptight. He never joked around unless you know how to bring it out of him. Only Castiel and I, (the girl named Maryanne), could do that. I'm a different person now. Shouldn't I, (the girl named Layla), gain some sort of trust with him first. The bell rings and i look at my watch. Oh, great! 8:00 already!

"Well, that's all that was missing. Here is your schedule and locker and/or locker combination. What do you have first?" he asks in a rushed tone.

"Calculas."

"Hey, we have the same class. I'll walk you there." I smile and give him a thanks. We walk out the door together.

"So, let me guess. You're Nathaniel, the student body president, straight A student, the soon-to-be valendectorian." i giggle.

"Yes, yes, yes, and hopefully. All I know about you is that your name is Layla. What else?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me anything."

"Umm... I love acting, singing, dancing, writing songs-"

"Writing songs. If it's not too much trouble, can you sing one now?"

"Umm... Sure. But, i warn you, it's not that good.

I'm a rising star

don't know where I'm going,

but if you ask me

half the fun is not knowing..." i sing. He stares at me.

"I told you it wasn't that good," i say blushing.

"No, that was amazing." I blush. No one has ever heard me sing one of my original songs and said that it was amazing.

"Here we are," Nathaniel says, his voice as smooth honey. I lift my face up to see i am standing right in front of a door labeled "2B." I walk in with my used-to-be best friend.

I walk in to an almost full classroom. A young woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes looks at bothe Nathaniel and me through he thin blue glasses.

"Mr. Duvess, you're late. Who's this?" she says in a stern tone.

"Sorry, Mrs. Coran. There is a new student here. I was just telling her about our school," says Nathaniel. Mrs. Coran's expression softened.

"Well, Nathaniel, please take your seat," she told Nathaniel. Nathaniel took his seat in the last row. "What's your name, new student?" she asks turning to me.

"I'm Layla, Mrs. Coran." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You can take the seat next to Nathaniel." I walk over to the desk next to Nathaniel. Mrs. Coran starts droning on about differentation rules. I didn't listen to a word she said. I couldn't help but keep thinking about Nathaniel sitting right there next to me. I felt me cheeks grow red.


	3. Feelings?

Classes were uneventful. Nathaniel wasn't in any of my other classes. The only thing that was eventful was lunch. I sat next to Iris and learned the main social people. Nathaniel was, of course, the role model for other students. Castiel was the main school rebel. Figures. He was always was a rule-breaker. Amber and her group, (Li and Charlotte), were the so called "populars." That caught me by suprise. Amber was always nice when we were young. In fact, when Castiel and Nathaniel were gone, I was invited into Amber's group of friends. I wonder what happened. There's the awkward person named Kentin, or Ken for short. He kept stalking a girl named Susanne last year. I never saw Nathaniel and Castiel together, though. In fact, whenever they saw each other, they wouldn't wave. It looked as if they were purposely trying to avoid each other. Well, maybe I was overreacting.

It's now the end of school. I practically rushed out at the sound of the bell. Now, all I need to do is find my locker from here. I passed a row of lockers. 64, 65, 66. Nope, not here. I have locker 157. I pass by a theater, gym, another row of lockers, and i end up in a dead end.

Then, i feel a firm grip on my shoulder. I shake it off. I know it's not Nathaniel. He would have used manners. It's not Castiel. He would have had some snide remark to say. I turn arond to find a muscular young man. He wore a football-based sweater. He looked like a vanity type. I don't like the look of this guy.

"Umm... Hi?" I say in a suspicious tone. He leans on the wall next to me, having me cornered in the dead end.

"Hey," he says in a smooth "cool" voice."I've seen you around, and I think you and I can make fireworks." He starts leaning into me, smiling devishly. I push his face away from me, but he's persistent enough to stay there.

"You don't know my name, and I don't date," I said.

"You're feisty. I like it." He leans into me. I hate this guy. He's so vain and cRaZy. But before his lips touch mine, I see fire-red hair.

"Hey, Bryan!" Cast shouts. This crazy Bryan looks back. Good, a distraction. I slap Bryan across the face and run towards Castiel. I bump right into him. i back away and look into his soft gray eyes and blush at my encounter.

"You gotta stay away from Bryan. He can be crazy sometimes," Cast adivises me. I look down, if I show him that I'm blushing, he'll think that I'm too innocent.

"Hey, where is Bryan?" he asks. I lift my face, hoping my cheeks are back to normal.

"Well, he tried to kiss me, then I slapped him. I would've done more, but I'm not that much of a trouble maker," I say. Castiel just laughs. I start to smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the park, you wanna come."

"Sure." I walk with Cast to... His House! It's a nice house: two strories, a gate to the back, and a front porch.

"What are we doing here?" I ask him.

"Oh, we gotta get my dog, Demon." He opens the gate and a dog as black as night comes towards me. He stares at me as if figuring something out. Then, he bounds towards me and lifts his paw. I'm confused and so is Cast. Oh, I know what Demon is doing. When I first met the little black cutie, Demon knew many tricks. He is such a smart little dog. Anyway, I started teaching him a little routine. First, he would lift his paw, I'd shake it. Then he would chase his tail in a circle once, while spun around once. Then, we'd shake again.

It's remarkable that he still remembers me.

The Belgian Shepherd whimpered. I knelt down to the dog's level.

"Really?" I whispered to him. He whimpered even more. "Fine," I tell him. We do the rountine, while Castiel stands there dumbfounded. In fact, I kind of forgot that he was there until I shook Demon's paw the second time. Cast just stared at me.

"You know you remind me soo much of an old friend," he said.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Oh, I called her Triple M. She was much like you." I recall the times Castiel, Nathaniel, and I were little. I start seeing flashes again. Instead of the terrible ones, these flashes were good: Nathaniel and I trying to fly a kite while Castiel smirked under a nearby oak, Castiel and pretending to be rockstars, Castiel teaching Nathaniel how to have fun, Nathaniel tutoring Castiel, all three of us defending each other.

Castiel and I walked through the park. I laughed at one of his jokes then quickly covered my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Castiel questions me. He removes the hand from my mouth. I expect him to let go, but he holds on gently.

"People say I have such a childish laugh. Others made fun of me at my old school. They called me princess and teased me." I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I confessed.

"And you think that I will laugh at you." I blush again. He looks at me. "I may laugh with you." I smile up at him. I never noticed that when Castiel is really relaxed his eyes grow so soft. Now that I am with Castiel, I am so... myself.

I realized that we got closer. I can't help but lean in. Wait, I say to myself. I freeze. I can't be doing this! i can't. My mind and feelings are fighting now. Go for it! No, I can't do this!

"I have to see you later, Cast." I mutter pulling away. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." I run away from Castiel, tears freely flowing.


	4. Trouble's Brewing

I run towards my apartment as fast my little legs can carry me. Why I am I so vulnerable?! I almost kissed my used-to-be best friend, when I have a developing crush for the other. I'm falling in love. With two boys. UURRRGHHH! I don't want this, yet i don't want it to leave.

I arrive at my apartment. Opening the doors calmly, just in case Auntie is home, i try to think this over. I might just be going through a hard time. i just may be... Oh who am I kidding! I've experienced having a crush before. I know that I'm falling in love. All I need to do is avoid the two of them. No matter how tempting. I pinch myself for the last thought.

I go up to my room and lay down on the bed. Now, I just need to get my mind off of the two. Good thing I took my backpack along with me. I rummage through and take out my song journal. I love writing so that I could let out my feelings. I start by closing my eyes and write the first words that come to my mind without thinking.

I do this for a few minutes. My pencil is flying off the paper. I open my eyes and I look at my rough draft.

I lok into those beautiful eyes

and I can't help but feel.

But i push the thought down

I cannot interfere

But in my mind it's different

Something has changed

Great! I wrote a love song. The question is 'about who?'. I close the notebook. I take my jewelry box. Rumaging through my crumy jewelry, I finally find my mother's locket. I look at it for a whole. It's a simple heart. The only detail that makes it one of kind is the intricique tiara in the middle. My mother said that the gems on the tiara are real. The small precious rocks are worth many. The triangular emeralds, oval-shaped rubies, and the one heart-shaped diamond at the top are very small, but make the locket look detailed. I smile for once at the locket.

Then,the flashbacks come back. I press my hand against my forehead. I close my eyes tightly, but it doesn't work. The sound of screaming and gunshots play over and over in my mind. I stumble in the the corner of my bedroom and slump down. I hold my knees up to my chest as I try to think of happy thoughts. This time, I struggle to think of the family I have only seen at the age of five. My cousins: Vanessa, Daniel, and little Cecelia. My uncle Maurice and my aunt Elizabeth.

The sounds and nightmares start to fade. Then, as if I can hear my mother, I recall saying, "Open it." The phrase keeps repeating until i give in. I stand up and move my finger around the piece of jewelry. I'm about to open it when I hear the shattering of glass.

The horrible sound is immediately follwed by an explosive pain in my wrist and thigh. My legs buckle under all of the pain and I fall to th ground. The last thing I see is my bloody hand holding on to the locket.


	5. A Decision

I wake up, my vision still blurry. I still see a bright white light when I hear voices.

"Layla, can you hear me?" asks a voice. I blink furiously as my eyesight adjusts very slowly. I make out shapes ans a figure next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My eyesight is a bit off, though," I say to the voice. I sit up and wince at the pain as I put pressure on my left wrist. The figure's hand shoots up to my right.

"You need to rest. You're hurt." I rest my head on the pillow again and close my eyes. I open them again. My eyesight at it's best. I'm in the hospital. I have a heavily bandaged hand and my right leg is bandaged lightly and elavated by a some contraption from the white ceiling. A man in a doctor's outfit is standing next to me.

"What happened?" I ask the doctor. Suddenly, it comes to me: the flashbacks, the gunshots, the locket. THE LOCKET!

"Doctor, did anyone find a locket on the scene. The docter walks up to a small shelf next to me and hands me the locket. It's still it's shiny gold color. I grab it and hold it to my chest. Even if this locket gives me nightmares, it's my mother's. The locket she gave to me on that night. She told me never to give it to anyone. i inteand to follow through with that promise.

"You've received three letters since you've been out. You've been out for about a day. I'm guessing because of shock. Now, none of the bullets were near anything vital. Although, now that you're awake, I need to keep you overnight. I need to check if any of your wounds are infected. Now, here are the notes you were given," the doctor tells me. he hands me three enveloppes ans one folded up piece of paper. I open the first one. It's a simple envelope. It was a official-looking. It read:

Dear Layla,

I hope you feel better. When you come back, please, don't be afraid to ask me for help. I'll do anything you need. I hope you feel better.

Warm regards,

Nathaniel

I smile at the thought that Nathaniel cared for me. He was always so formal, yet trying to be as nice as he can. It's so cute. I bite the inside of my mouth. I take the folded piece of paper and unfold it. It read:

Layla,

Look, I'm not good at these kinds of things. I'm not sure if you know that. I'm sorry about that day in the park. I'm not sure why, but it feels like I know you very well. Like... I've known you for a long while. I'll make it up to you in some way. Feel better.

Castiel

I smile again. It's just like Castiel to write something like that. He tries to be sincere, yet it's not that good. I can't believe he wrote something. Or at least tried. I can't help but think how sweet it is. And I bite my lip again.

I reach for the last letter. It's a pink envelope with my name written in sparkle glue. I know who this is from. i find a pink card with sparkly roses and read:

Dearest Ariel,

I love you and i hope you feel better princess! Please call when you wake! I LOVE YOU, PRINCESS!

"A relationship is like a rose,

How long it lasts, no one knows;

Love can erase an awful past,

Love can be yours, you'll see at last;

To feel that love, it makes you sigh,

To have it leave, you'd rather die;

You hope you've found that special rose,

'Cause you love and care for the one you chose."

- Rob Cella

I roll my eyes at the first part, but ponder at the last. This "Rob" is right. Love, true Love, is valuble. It can erase the thoughts of before. Maybe, just maybe, this wall I've been building up between me and others blocks out pain. However, It might block out love. I'll try it again. I might find the true happiness my mom, uncle and ffriends have gained.

I have made a decision.

I will not block out love.


End file.
